eminembadmeetseviland12lyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
No One's Iller Than Me - Eminem, Swift, Bizarre, Fuzz
No One's Iller Than Me Lyrics. Bizarre Yeah...ha ha ha (BANG!), Yeah, Bizarre Kid comin' at you Eminem and Fuzz, and Mr. Swifty, ha ha No one's iller than me (wha?) No one, no one is iller than me No one is iller than me It's Mr. Swifty from the 313... Swift I make rappers wanna turn into singers I keep hoes lickin' they fingers Bring this competition and face this meanin' Got your whole crew doing subpeonas Hell nah you ain't seen a crew genius Murder whoever's between us, pack your heaters Keep it close, you can't beat us While your whole crew treat us like G's, you best believe this I done made quadrapalegics outta these non-rappin rejects While the whole world ejects your tape, it ain't no secret That your shit sounds fake, you can't stop it my mind state Makes it too late for cops in tryin' to stop the crime rate I'm like Two-Face, I'm painful to rappers then you can tell From these shells, how I gotta bend 'em like route canals I erase all trails, somethin' farther from gettin' bail Makes you wanna kill an emcee yourself, you might as well Be within a 25 to life sentence, on linkin' trials Horrified, and keep on frontin', repentin' and lose they bowels Everything is foul when Swift's around, vacate now Niggas dumb enough to try to front and escape, how? I'm gonna take this 'gnac and drink it straight wild Niggas steady fallin' in my face like milk crates, BLAAAOW! It's Swifty from the 313 Like I said no one is iller than me, unnhh! Bizarre Me and Eminem and Mike Drivin' down Van Dyke Get my dick sucked late at night by a fuckin' transvestite Still on probation for stranglin' my boy Jason Should be takin' my medication, it's 9 to 10 I'm facin' Last week this old man I had to blast Cuz he tried to help me out when my car was out of gas Ripped this old lady, hung her neck by a hook Didn't realize it was my grandmother 'til I checked her pocketbook Fuckin' with the white boys got me back on crack Better explain where the hell your TVs and VCRs is at I done lost 100 pounds, I ain't been eatin' like I should This wounded dog in the street is sure lookin' good! Rob this little boy in his fuckin' paper route Throwin' bottles at day care centers and yell "EVERYBODY GET OUT"! My girl beat my ass and shot me in the back with a 2-piece Cuz she found out I was havin' an affair with her 10-year old niece No one, no one's iller than me It's Bizarre Kid straight from the 313 No one, no one is iller than me It's Bizarre Kid straight from the 313 Eminem Nobody better test me, cuz I don't wanna get messy Especially when I step inside this bitch, dick freshly New Lugz, give the crew hugs, guzzle two mugs Before I do drugs that make me throw up like flu bugs True thugs, rugged unshaven messy scrubs Whippin' 40-bottles like the fuckin' Pepsi clubs Down a fifth, crack open a six I'm on my seventh 8-ball, now I gotta take a piss I'm hollerin' at these hoes that got boyfriends Who gives a fuck who they was I'm always takin' someone else's girl like Cool J does They probably don't be packin' anyways, do they Fuzz? We walked up, stomped they asses and blew they buzz Mics get sandblasted Stab your abdomen with a hand crafted pocketknife and spill your antacid Sprayed your motherfuckin' crib up when I ran past it Fuckin' felon, headed to hell in a handbasket Talkin' shit will get you, your girl and your man blasted Kidnapped and slapped in a van wrapped in Saran plastic Get your damn ass kicked, by these fantastic Furious four motherfuckers Flashin' in front of your face without the Grand Masters Slim Shady, ain't nobody iller than me Fuzz I run shit like an ass with legs Massive lead to leave your cabbage red Similar to your ass in a casket dead Drastic spread of acid heads Come to abort you like a bastard egg That trash you said got you standin' on plastic legs Ask the feds from past the edge Rockin' the most classic threads Flashin' bread, roll down the window Bitch you got some fantastic legs, you can get 'til that ass get red You can get 'til that ass get red Bizarre you get him and him, Swift you get him and him I'll get him and him, leave the other two for my nigga Eminem Never writer's block, I block writers My block's tighter, ante up and get your top fighters Got fired for jumpin' the counter with a mop stick Some bitch ran up screamin' GET THE COPS QUICK! And got drop kicked, now she screamin' "Stop it..." Got clips to stop shit, rock shit and grab this hot shit Wherever you shop bitch, Fuzz Scooter '97 crop pick Sick a-ya'll niggaz lookin' at me like I got tits I shoot a rocket through your optic You niggaz still don't know the top pick? I got bricks, lose my foot in your ass And have you shittin' socks bitch! We rock shit, leave your fuckin' knot split Grab the green from Al by showin' him hot grits (No one...) Ain't nobody iller than me Bizzare It's the Mr. Fuzzy from the 313 No one, no one is iller than me It's Eminem and Swift from the 313 No one, no one is iller than me It's Fuzz and Buzz-arre from the 313 You have now witnessed 4 ill emcees! From the home of potholes and trash We'll lyrically blast... Category:All Pages Category:Slim Shady Ep